


Come Home

by kittymannequin



Series: Korrasami Base [3]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Sad, Sorry Not Sorry, it's sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 07:11:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3969069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittymannequin/pseuds/kittymannequin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm on a writing spree. And it's angsty as fuck. So, yeah. A quick intro into this oneshot: Ten years after their breakup, Asami sees Korra. She reminisces.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Home

Asami's smile couldn't possibly waver tonight. It was their anniversary, after all and Iroh made sure everything was perfect. 

The dinner was to die for. The finest restaurant with their own, private chef who came to check in on them every so often, asking about the food and the accommodations, and the food really was good. Amazingly so, even for Asami’s exquisite acquired tastes. 

He held her hand throughout the night, if not then he’d stare deep into her eyes and tell her how beautiful she is and how happy she makes him. And she’d smile even wider, the pleasant warmth in her chest spreading all through her body. It really was an anniversary from dreams. 

Eight years and counting. Eight years since she said yes to the wonderful man beside her, the man whose warm and secure arms held her through the toughest of times, the arms she so gladly fell into when her father had passed away, the arms she so happily held throughout their nights, tangled in between sheets. 

As they walked out of the restaurant he had his familiar goofy smile on his face and his eyes shone with nothing but love and devotion and it made her think of how much she loved losing herself in them. She thought of them as her anchor. She giggled as he slipped his hands in her pockets and tickled her sensitive sides – so sensitive that she felt it through all the layers of clothes. He entwined their hands once he stepped back to the side and led her towards their favourite little place just a few streets away. It was a Friday night after all and their anniversary deserved a dance or two. 

Asami loved to dance. Iroh was a great dancer. 

He opened the door for her and slid his hand to the small of her back, his strong, soothing scent followed and she inhaled happily, a smile pulling at her lips. He hurried past her and grabbed her, teasingly pulling her into his arms so their shoulders bumped before a wide grin splayed across his lips and he lead her to their table. 

Asami shuddered as she watched him. The way his lips curled up never did manage to even remotely resemble that lopsided grin of Korra’s. 

He pulled out her chair for her and held her coat as she slipped it down her shoulders, before disappearing somewhere and returning a few minutes later with their drinks. Martini. Her favourite. Or at least he thought so. 

“The bartender said there’s a new band in town and they’re playing here tonight, should be up in a few.” His smile was intoxicating. His ember eyes shone with warmth and his cheeks were pulled up, begging for her to touch them. She reached out and cupped his face, smiling widely.

“Can’t wait to dance, honey.” She finally voiced, pulling back and taking the glass in her hands, leaning into the chair.

“We won’t be able to see them from here but we’ll be able to hear them, at least.” He looked over his shoulders, “But we can see them when we go dance.” He flashed her another grin as he turned around and grabbed his glass, swirling the contents before taking a long swig and downing it. 

Asami took a sip of her martini and stirred in her seat as the sound of music enveloped the space around them. The faint sounds of a piano started, a short, melodious introduction before a warm, female voice lulled them into the song.

_“When you're dreaming with a broken heart_  
_The waking up is the hardest part_  
_You roll outta bed and down on your knees_  
_And for a moment you can hardly breathe...”_

Asami wondered if she’d heard the voice before. It sounded vaguely familiar. “What did you say the name of the band was?” 

Iroh glanced at her, his smile never leaving his face. “I didn’t,” He chuckled before continuing, “But I think I heard the bartender say something about Red Lotus.” 

“Oh.” Nothing clicked. It didn’t really sound familiar and, well, they weren’t from there and Asami pushed her thoughts away, enjoying her drink. “We’ll sit this one out? It’s a bit... Sad.” 

“Yes, I was thinking just the same. A peculiar choice for a first song.” 

The music carried on, the voice strong and husky.

_“Do I have to fall asleep with roses in my, roses in my hand?_  
_would you get them if I did?_  
_No you won't, 'cause you're gone, gone, gone, gone, gone...”_

The song ended soon and was followed by a lighter, more upbeat one. Asami smiled widely as Iroh stood up and extended his hand and she reached up, placing her palm on his and letting him pull her up, into his warm embrace, as they walked over to the dance floor almost completely filled up with eager dancers. They let the music guide them as they swayed slowly to it.

Asami glanced up a few times, trying to catch sight of the singer but each time someone managed to get into her peripheral and she lost sight of the woman singing, never once actually getting to see her face. Until they’d been dancing for an hour and the floor was almost empty and the woman singing finally turned her way and the words of the song she’d been singing struck her. 

_“Come home_  
_Cause I’ve been waiting for you_  
_For so long_  
_Right now there's a war between the vanities_  
_But all I see is you and me_  
_The fight for you is all I’ve ever known_  
_So come home...”_

Thoughts quickly plagued Asami’s mind and she quickly turned away, dizzy as she gripped to her husband, leaning into him. “I need to go sit down, Iroh.” 

“Love?” He murmured, leading her towards their table. “What’s the matter?” 

“I’m just a tad dizzy, nothing to worry about.” She smiled, a fake smile she knew she could pull. He didn’t know. No one did, really. No one but that one person who always called her on it. That one person who left all those years ago. That one person that was now making her way towards the bar holding another’s hand, smiling widely, laughing loudly. 

_Korra!_

Asami wanted to shout out but no voice came. She knew she couldn’t. Shouldn’t. They ended things ten years ago. They cut all ties and never once looked back. Except every night but nobody needed to know that. Especially not the gorgeous, ever radiant, brilliant tan woman with the silkiest hair and eyes the colour of the ocean, hands warm as the sun and touch as soft as the first snow. 

Asami turned around, following the tan woman walking away, reaching the bar, hand in hand with another - tall, dark-haired, muscular and lean. She turned back to Iroh, motioning for their drinks. “Another round?” She smiled gently and reached out, grabbing his hand as he stood up. “Let me.” He obliged, leaning back into his chair and watching her contently as she made her way to the bar.

Spirits know why she went there but her heart told her to go. She missed a chance to say something once already, as much as she’d wanted it so many years ago, now she had to. She had to look Korra in the eyes and tell her she loved her. Tell her that she still does. Asami reached the bar and leaned onto it, Korra was turned the other way, her back to Asami. She felt shivers spike through her at the sight of her broad, muscular shoulders and toned arms. Korra did always have a knack for wearing sleeveless shirts. 

“Bourbon and a martini, please.” Asami voiced quietly and turned to look at Korra again only to be met with an inquisitive, sharp stare. Green locked on green. For a moment it felt almost intimidating, dangerous. Asami took in the woman’s features. Sharp lines, small mole under her right eye, pursed thin lips, scrunched eyebrows. Asami held her gaze, intent on staring her down until the other woman’s face was encircled by familiar tan hands and she was pulled down and- 

Korra... 

Asami finally looked away. She couldn’t stare the woman down. Not when Korra, the love of her life, her beautiful, gorgeous Korra was pulling her into her embrace, pressing their lips together and laughing loudly as she released her. She placed the money on the bar and grabbed the drinks, quickly turning on her feet and walking back to the table. 

Korra was happy. Korra is happy. Asami knew that laugh. It wasn’t sad. It wasn’t fake. It was real, as real as that kiss she’d just seen was. So real and so, so painful. Too real, actually. 

“Hey.” Iroh smiled as she plopped down on her chair and slid his drink to him, downing hers. “Whooa, honey, take it easy.” 

“Can we go home sweetie? I’m not feeling well.” Asami murmured as she reached up, running her hand through her hair. 

“Of course.” Iroh quickly got up, reaching for Asami’s coat and helping her up, placing it over her shoulders and taking her hand gently into his, squeezing warmly. 

Asami didn’t look back. She didn’t have to. She knew the girl she’d known ten years ago, the girl she’d fallen in love with, the girl whose heart she’d broken... She was gone. The woman she saw tonight was a new, different Korra. A happy, smiling Korra. 

And that was all Asami needed. To know Korra was happy. Asami, on the other hand... She’ll be happy in another lifetime. One where the one holding her hand was Korra. Her gorgeous, brilliant, warm Korra.

**Author's Note:**

> Backstory: Ten years ago Asami and Korra broke up due to the fact that their relationship turned into fighting and screaming at each other. Korra left and Asami met Iroh, marrying him 2 years later. She still misses Korra. She always will. But Korra's happy and moved on and that's that.  
> Sorry not sorry.  
> Had to get it out of my system.  
> Some feedback, please?


End file.
